Awesome Minds Think Alike
by Airri
Summary: A slightly more modern take on how one of the most famous trios in the series might have came to be. Centered on Spain, France, and Prussia. Background players England, Germany and Romano. Rated because Romano doesn't have a filter and France makes a reference to something /slightly/ sexual.
1. Chapter 1

Awesome minds think alike- the origins of the Bad Touch Trio

Part 1

((A/N: This idea occurred to me one morning when I was bored. I was thinking about Hetalia, and suddenly thought, 'I wonder how the Bad Touch Trio met?' So, this is my take on how it might happen. Also I'm sorry for my fail attempt at accents here. I tried, really.))

* * *

Something was wrong. But England couldn't put his finger on what it could possibly be. Something was missing, he knew that much. He ran through the last week in his head.

'What on earth could it be?' He wondered. Sitting in the meeting room, waiting for the others to arrive, he searched his memory. His train of thought was interrupted by the door opening. England's head snapped up, to see France walk in, and take his seat.

'That's strange', though England. Usually, France would make lewd comments or harass England when he entered the room. But France was being uncharacteristically quiet and reserved. England ran through his thoughts again, and realised what was missing. France. More specifically, it had been weeks since France had harassed, disagreed, or even spoken to England. And as much as England loathed France, he was worried. He got up and walked over to France.

"Oi, Frog", England jeered at the Frenchman.

France slowly looked up at England. To England's surprise, France didn't laugh or frown as he usually would when England called him this.

"What can I do for you, England?" France said simply, his face impassive. This threw England a little. France was usually full of emotion, and very expressive. But in that one sentence France had looked so... alone.

England sighed, "France, are you okay? It seems you haven't been yourself lately".

France merely raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't of thought you of all people would be interested in my wellbeing".

England frowned, "I'm not! It's just you haven't made a move on me or anyone else in over a week! I figured you might be sick for that to happen". At last France showed a little emotion, a tiny smile played on his lips.

"Ouí, I suppose you are right. When you put it that way, I seem... how you say- out of character". The smile quickly disappeared, and France became impassive again.

"England, there iz no need to worry about moí. I just..." France trailed off, and England could of sworn he heard France mumble, "I just wish I had a friend". But that would make no sense. France had friends, right? For what seemed for the thousandth time that day, England shuffled through his memories. In every meeting, France was seated with the rest of the allies, next to England. But that was it, and to be honest, France was most definitely not England's friend. They had fought for years. Even when the Allies went out to drink, France bothered England. But other than that, France was left to his own devices. England had never noticed before, but France was... alone. And it seemed that this had also become apparent to France himself. France had made moves at nearly all the countries, and as such, no-one really trusted him. They thought he might... 'take advantage' of them if they were left alone with the Frenchman. But as much as France was lewd, he would never do anything without consent. So, he was lonely. England returned to his seat, and glanced back at France.

'What am I going to do?" England found himself wondering. Sure, he and France were enemies, but life wasn't the same without France making lewd suggestions and such. The only problem was, who was perverted enough to be friends with France?

* * *

The meeting passed, and England had been deep in thought. He had gone through every country that had attended, and couldn't think of even one that could be a friend to France.

"England, are you alright?" a voice cut through England's thoughts. His head shot up, and he saw Germany there, looking at his curiously.

England gave a nod, and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" England asked. Most of the other countries (including France) had left.

"Veren't you paying attention? The meeting is over", Germany replied simply, "But that doesn't answer my question England. Vat is wrong?"

England paused for a moment. Germany had been an enemy in the past, but for now, everyone was at peace. Besides, if England told him, he might know someone who could put up with France.

"Well..." England started, but he was cut off by an angry yell.

"HEY! Potato bastard!" A very angry Italian stormed up to Germany.

Germany let out an irritated sigh. "Vat is it, Romano?"

The scowl never left Romano's face. "I have a problem, and because it's your fault, YOU need to fix it".

"Vat on earth are you-"

"Shut up and listen!" Romano cut in, "Spain is sick or something. He is mopey, grumpy and hasn't harassed me or bragged about a tomato in days!"

"And how is this my fault?" Germany asked what England was wondering.

"It just is! Now fix it!" said Romano grumpily.

England spoke for the first time since Romano arrived. "Romano, I think you-"

But England was cut off again this time by Romano yelling, "AHH! It's England! Hide me bastard!" and cowering behind Germany. England sighed. It may be Romano they were dealing with, but Romano was still Italian. "Romano, I won't hurt you. We're at peace, remember?"

Said Italian poked his head out from behind Germany. "Oh. Right", was the reply. Romano stepped out of the German's shadow.

Germany looked at Romano and said, "Look, Romano, I don't have time for your nonsense. I have my own issue to deal with".

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked England.

"Mein bruder. He has been... vell, not himself", Germany said frowning, "He's been unusually quiet, and he hasn't used the vord 'awesome' in over a veek". A little smile appeared on Germany's face at his point, as he added, "Considering mein bruder, this is quite concerning".

Something clicked in England's head then. What if these other countries were like France? That is to say, alone? Maybe...

"Hey, Germany, Romano. Would you guys describe the two guys you're talking about as... well... perverted?" England said curiously.

The look England received from the two nations made him re-think what he just said.

"Wait! You don't understand. See... You guys seem to be having the same problem as I'm having with France. And from what I've gathered, he sounds lonely".

Germany nodded, following what England was saying.

"So? Where are you going with this?" asked a frowning Romano.

"Well, if the nations you guys are talking about are anything like France-"

"Spain? Hell, he's as perverted as anyone I know!"

"Bruder? Yes, I suppose he is rather like France..."

England replied, "Then I think I can fix all of our problems at once".

Germany nodded, "If it will help Prussia, I'll do it".

Romano let out a sigh, "Anything to fix that stupid Spain".

England gave a evil little smile. "Alright, here's the plan..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Awesome minds think alike- the origins of the Bad Touch Trio

Part 2

((A/N: Okay, so not only have I attempted to add accents at certain points, but I've also tried to add some other languages! Not full sentences, just phrases. Hopefully they're okay. Translations are below. I love reviews~!))

* * *

Prussia walked through the local park, the one all nations had uses from time to time. It was private enough that no-one strange would ask questions, but still public enough to be used by normal people; you know non-nations. Prussia made his way to the large oak that stood in the centre of the park, with a slight frown on his face.

'What, in awesome's name required me to be here?' he wondered, as he drew close to the tree. His thoughts were interrupted as he collided with something. The object let out an "Oof", informing Prussia that he had collided with a person and not an object.

Said person snapped, "Watch where you are going, crétin!" in a heavy accent.

This caught Prussia's attention. When you spent your entire existence around people from every nation in the world, you pick up on accents quickly. This man was French, and by the sounds of it, had just insulted the awesomeness that was Prussia.

"Watch out yourself, blöd!" Prussia retorted. He looked at the Frenchman, who had a frown on his face. Why did this man seem familiar somehow? Was he a nation? Prussia didn't attend enough meetings to know. He turned his attention away from the strange man, and scanned the area for a familiar face. 'Where is he?' Prussia wondered. Another man approached the tree, and looked at the two men standing there.

"Neither of you are Lovi", he said frowning. Prussia picked up on the Spanish accent of this newcomer. Again, he seemed almost familiar, but Prussia couldn't place the man anywhere.

Suddenly, three message tones went off, and each of the men pulled out their cell phones. Prussia saw it was from his brother.

It read, 'Bruder, it seems that something has come up all of a sudden. Sorry for pulling you all the way out there for nothing. I'll make it up to you later. Have a nice day out, ok? -Ludwig'.

Prussia swore in German. Sure, it wasn't like West cancelled often, but considering Prussia was now stuck alone, he wasn't happy.

The Frenchman sighed and said, "Sounds like you got bad news too, non?"

Prussia scowled at the blond man. "What's it to you?" he asked.

"Is it not said misery loves company?" put in the Spaniard.

"Well, it seems we are all in ze same boat", sighed the French guy, as he ran a hand through his longish hair.

Prussia sighed. "This is so un-awesome", he said aloud.

The Spanish man looked at Prussia with his head tilted, and asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The Frenchman nodded, "I know what you mean, I feel az of I know you".

Prussia shrugged, "Possibly. You two seem familiar. You might have heard of my awesomeness!"

That last part was said with such arrogance that the Frenchman laughed.

"You are very confident, mon ami", he said, snickering.

The Spaniard was laughing too, adding, "Si, that cannot end well for you".

At first Prussia frowned, but soon was laughing too, as he replied, "You have no idea".

The Spanish man was first to stop laughing. He suddenly suggested, "Hey, since Lovi blew me off, would you two care to join me for an arcade session?"

Prussia stopped laughing. "Is it normal for you to ask strangers to the arcade?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

The Frenchman nodded in agreement. "Ouí, the albino here iz right. After all, you aren't aware of ze reputation that precedes me", he added, his face going downcast.

The Spanish man shrugged, "You two seem alright, if a little strange. Besides, it's my reputation that you might want to worry about. I have been accused of... how should I say, pursuing young children".

He glanced at the two men before adding, "Not that it's true".

Prussia snickered, and replied, "It's alright man, I know that feeling. I have a bad rep myself".

The Frenchman sighed and said, "Well, it seems we have something in common", he turned to the Spaniard and said, "Ouí, I will spend today with you. After all, since Angleterre cancelled on moí, I have nothing better to do".

Said Spaniard turned to Prussia. "What about you, payo?"

Prussia considered for a moment. West did say 'have fun', and these guys seemed pretty cool.

He decided, "Sure, why the heck not? Considering mein bruder ditched me." he replied.

"¡Fantastico!" came the happy reply, "Well, let me introduce myself. I am..." the Spaniard paused considering for a moment. "I am Antonio Carriedo", he finished, smiling.

The Frenchman bowed, pulling a rose out of nowhere. "I am Francis Bonnefoy", he said with a wink.

Prussia thought he recognised those names, but put that aside for the time being. Now it was his turn. He couldn't very well use his country name. These were two strangers, who would ask questions if he did that, considering Prussia wasn't even a proper country anymore.

So, he went with the safe option, "I am the awesomeness that is Gilbert Beldishmit!" he said, hands on hips, posing a little.

This sprouted another lot of laughter from the other two men.

"Iz everything to do with you, how you say, 'awesome'?" asked Francis

"You bet your butt it is", replied Prussia with a grin.

Antonio grinned. "Well, shall we?" he asked.

Prussia returned the smile, "Sure. Let's go have some fun".

* * *

The three men were thrown out of the arcade some time later, for being too loud and harassing other customers. Laughing their heads of the paused to catch their breath.

Antonio managed to say though his laughter, "Oh man! That was great! Most fun I've had in ages!"

Prussia nodded, still laughing, "I know! I don't remember the last time I've laughed this hard! Especially when Francis made a move on that cashier!"

Francis gasped as he laughed, adding, "His face was classic! One of ze best expressions I've ever seen!"

More laughter rang out, and they made their way back to the park, to sit under the oak they had met under.

Prussia was actually happy and enjoying himself. That hadn't happened since God knows when. Since he had dissolved, Prussia didn't really see many other nations, so he only really hung out with his brother, Germany. But lately, that hadn't really cut it. Sure, Prussia loved his younger brother, but Germany was really uptight and serious, so he found it hard to have fun. Even after meeting that airhead Italy, Ludwig still was boring. So, Prussia had begun wishing for a friend. And now, here he was, enjoying himself with two people he had just met. 'I wonder if I should tell them...' he wondered. Would they believe him if he told them about the personifications? 'Probably not', he thought sadly. For now, it was a secret.

"I didn't think I'd ever say this, but I'm actually glad Lovi couldn't come", said Antonio happily.

Francis frowned a little, "Hey, Antonio, who iz this 'Lovi' you keep mentioning?"

Prussia nodded, "Yeah, you've mentioned him a couple of times. I feel as if I should know him".

A sigh was the first reply. "Well, Lovi came to live with me when he was young. He was so cute, just like a little tomato~", said Antonio.

Prussia snickered. "And you wonder why people think you have a thing for little kids", he teased.

Antonio punched him lightly in the arm. "Hey, shut it estúpido", he said teasingly, and continued; "As I was saying Lovi lived with me for a while. The little Italian can be pig-headed and fowl-mouthed, but I still care about him".

Francis smiled. "He sounds like an Italian I know. Between him and his air-head brother, I wonder how they managed to get this far", he added, "the brother calls me big brother. No relation, though. But the other is terrified of me".

Prussia also let a laugh, "the Italians I know are completely useless. There's this one who hangs around mein bruder, and he's a walking disaster, obsessed with pasta, and a utter idiot! Then there's his brother. Calls West 'potato bastard' and even attacked him with tomatoes!"

Three sets of laughter rang out, as they all contemplated what another had said.

Antonio cut the laughter off, saying, "Hey, you don't think..." He shook his head, finishing, 'Nah, that would be ridiculous".

"Non, finish that first part", prompted Francis.

"Well, I was just thinking how it would be funny if we were all talking about the same two Italians", Antonio said, smiling.

Prussia grinned, then frowned, deep in thought. "Now that I think about it, it almost sounds as if we could be talking about the same guys..." he said staring at the two other men.

"Perhaps...", said Francis, who then turned to Antonio and asked, "What is your Lovi's full name?"

"Oh. It's Lovino. Lovino Vagaras", said Antonio simply.

Prussia's eyes widened.

"Would his brother's name be Feliciano, by any chance?" Francis asked, also shocked.

"Si".

Prussia's mouth fell open. They knew the Italy brothers? But then...

"If you guys know them then...", Prussia said, dropping his voice lower, "are you guys countries?!"

Two very shocked faces looked back at Prussia.

"Are you?" Antonio replied.

Three men exchanged glances. All seemed to be thinking the same thing: 'Should I tell them?'

"I suppose you guys already know about personifications then, huh", said Prussia shaking his head.

Francis snickered, and said, "And to think I didn't recognize either of you".

"Well, I don't go to many meetings", replied Antonio.

"Neither do I", added Prussia. He paused, and looked at the two men seated nearby. "Hey, does that mean we can hang out more often?"

Francis smiled, and said, "I don't zee why not".

"Well, in that case, I believe, I should re-introduce myself", Antonio grinned, "I am the Kingdom of Spain".

Prussia laughed, and said, "Former state of Prussia".

"Wait, 'former'?"

"HEY! I may not be an actual nation anymore, but I'm still around!"

Francis cut them off, "You two are interesting, to say the least". He winked, and finished, "I am France, otherwise known as ze French Republic".

Spain raised an eyebrow, "Do you realise that you name-"

"Iz similar to my country name? Ouí, I know. It was not my choice".

"Well, now that we're done with that", Prussia grinned, "we can go have more fun".

* * *

AT THE NEXT MEETING

England sighed, as he listened to the commotion out in the hall. A certain new group of friends were causing trouble. He nodded at Germany and Romano, as they approached him.

"Looks like they're up to no good again", said Germany.

"Hey, you wanted your brother to go back to normal", shrugged England.

Romano growled, "Well, in that respect, it worked, but in return, they're causing more trouble than before!"

Germany sighed, "Perhaps. But I've never seen mien bruder this happy. Maybe it is good for them, ja?"

As if on cue, the three trouble-making nations burst through the door, laughing.

"Hey West!', said Prussia, "what are you doing here?"

"Working. Like you should be".

"Aw, but that's no fun!"

Spain cut in, attacking Romano."Lovi! I was looking for you!", he said happily.

"Get off of me! Bastard!", Romano yelled, forcing the other nation off of him.

Meanwhile, England was dealing with France. "But Angleterre-"

"NO! Go away, frog!"

"But I could make you very happy", France winked.

England glared at him, "Not even if you were the last person on earth".

Prussia had finished arguing with his brother, and pulled his new friends back to the door. "Well, this was fun, but we have an appointment with a certain American", he said, as a grin spread on his face.

"Someone had better warn him of the 'Bad Touch Trio'", said Germany.

The three nations in questioned stopped, and looked at each other.

"It's catchy", commented Spain.

"Accurate too", added France.

Prussia nodded, "I like it". He turned to Germany, and said, "Thanks West! We were looking for a name like that. The Bad Touch Trio!"

The newly dubbed 'Bad Touch Trio' left, leaving three slightly confused nations behind.

Romano broke the silence, yelling, "Brilliant! Well done potato bastard! You're giving them ideas!"

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

England sighed. He made a note to not work with Germany and Romano often.

Said nations had finished arguing, and Romano made his way out saying, "Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find mio fratello".

Germany soon followed, sighing, "I should go make sure Romano's not trying to kill Italy". He stopped for a moment, and added, "Oh. England? Danke."

Then it was just England, who thought about how the three nations that he had brought together were happy. He smiled, and left the room too, thinking, 'I'll go visit America. I don't want to miss the chance to see him after the Trio have finished'.

* * *

FIN

**Translations**

**French**

cretin - moron

ami - friend

Angleterre - England

**German**

blöd - stupid

danke - thank you

**Spanish**

fantastico - fantastic

payo - albino

estúpido - idiot

**Italian**

mio fratello - my brother


End file.
